The Beast's Dance
by XxLupe-MartinezxX
Summary: When new students come to the ballet academy, Ciel meets a stranger who will change his life completely...He will meat a Beast that will draw him to the edge.


**The Beast's Ballet.**

The smell of the living was an infested infirmity, the constant sounds of their sick and loud voices invaded his ears, and the pinkish colors of the girl's uniform defected his eyes. His feet moved graciously, following the melody. All those vicious eyes observing with envy, criticizing every movement he made, constantly torturing his concentration.

His smooth moves were perfect; he looked like an angel dancing over the clouds. He did not have to worry for his performance; he already knew there was no defect in his movements. His partner dance moves were brusque and clumsy; it was an evident outcast for this delicate art called "Ballet." However, no person present had to say a word about it.

When the dance was over, there was a brief silence. The boy walked to his sit and smiled in satisfaction, and his logy partner walked behind him, her green eyes admired the grace of the one sitting.

"Bravo~!" The applauds of the teacher were heard. "As expected from you Phantomhive. Pure perfection!"

Cantankerous groans were heard from the students, showing their irritation for the success of the most popular student. It was something habitual to hear the compliments of the teacher, and they already expected this to happen, but it was simultaneously annoying to hear it repeatedly.

"Students, I have important news for all of you." The teacher announced with a smile, "I want you to welcome our new students. I have seen them dancing, and their moves are unique and realistic! Sebastian, Mary…Please present yourselves."

A man of wine eyes entered the room, wearing a black jacket and leather pants. The second person was a woman with big breast; she was wearing a long coat that reached his legs and had high-heels. Both had an inexplicable beauty and perfect features in their faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Sebastian Michaeils." He smiled politely. "And this person next to me is Mary, but most people call her 'Beast.' You'll know later the reason why…"

"Wow, they are beautiful." Elizabeth whispered to Ciel's ear. "Do you think they are as good as you and me? If they are, we are in serious trouble…"

"Tsk. Oh, please…" Replied the other. "Who cares if they are better? We have more important things to worry about, like the dance we are performing in France next week…"

All the female students started to whisper in mild whispers, while Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Mildford sat quietly in a corner. The new students observed what they called "the competition." Moreover, concluded that their experience was in a more professional level.

The girl called Mary (Beast.) walked out of the room, while his partner observed the two infants sitting in the corner. His velvet eyes cautiously followed the movements of the boy of blue eyes. The features of the boy were merely ideal, and his small body was obviously perfect for the type of dance they performed.

"Hi, my name is Sebastian Michaeils…" He saluted the boy. "What's your name?"

Ciel looked up at the intruder and ignored his salute.

"I see, you don't like me…" Ciel raised an eyebrow, "isn't that right?"

"Maybe, why do you care anyway?" Ciel said mad. "I'm not the 'talkative" type of person…"

Sebastian's lips turned into a smile, and a vicious one. He usually liked to have people under his command, but when exceptions appeared, Sebastian made sure to put them in their places.

"Ciel, Sebastian~!" The teacher interrupted. "I'm really interested in both of you. I will love to see you both dancing, so show me what you got!"

"Right now?" Ciel asked irritated. "Miss. Robinson…I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but, I refuse to dance with him. I just don't see the point of such a ridiculous -"

"Does that mean you are scared…_Ciel_?" Purred the older. "And here I thought you were the best dancer of the academy, or that's what I heard."

They both danced for a long time, and it was easy to tell that Sebastian had professional moves, but so did Ciel. Their moves were delicate and wild, giving the ballet a new type of dance. It was like Sebastian moving as a predator, and Ciel as his victim.

"That was amazing!" The teacher said enthusiastically. "I had never seen something like that in my entire life, it was like a magical dance~!"

"I have to say…Ciel, you have very nice moves…." Sebastian said caressing his hair, " And a very interesting character…"

"Don't touch me!"

Ciel walked away and his aroma was all left in the air.

"Be carefull Love…" Murmured Sebastian. "You're about to dance with a beast…"


End file.
